Statalia School: Wounded Love
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: America's boss is opening a school in D.C for all the other nations children. Can Baden-Württemberg be able to tell Dakota his feelings, or will his siblings kill him before it happens. (NDXBW) There will be other romance and pairing for the Nations and states and regions example Gerita, UsUk, and Spamano ( so much more)
1. Chapter 1

I know that I now have 3 statalia fanfics but its so hard to update if I know not a lot of people like them, so please review! I don't own any of the regular characters from Hetalia, maybe only my occ Dakota -.^

* * *

FrozenHeart3940: _Did you get the letter about having to come to D.C to go to school?_

Blackforest254: _Yeah… I did. I have a bad idea about this. At least I get to see um…. the scenery of America._

FrozenHeart3940: _LOL! There is nothing to see here, but people eating too many burgers._

Blackforest245: _That's for sure… I was wondering…._

FrozenHeart3940:_ ?_

FaceMountians4039: _Watz up!_

"South! Get off our chat!" Dakota scream as he hit him upside the head. "Do you mind?"

"Nope," South smile at his 'brother' as his curses in German hits his deaf ears as he kicks him in the leg. His choppy-blonde hair lies in his face as his deep-blues eyes seem to smirk at him. "You need you rest for the new school tomorrow. So stop talking to that stupid German. Now that I think about Blackforest is Baden-Württemberg, right? I think he has a crush on you, but do you care…nope."

"Fuck you," Dakota glare at him and walk away into his room. He picks up his phone and calls Baden-Württemberg. He picks up on the second ring. "Sorry about that interruption."

"It is all right," Baden-Württemberg sigh as he listens to Dakota's breathe. "Anyway you can ask your father to pick us up from the airport?"

'Wait…. You mean everyone is here?" Dakota sighs. "Alright, I'll let him know, and come get you." "You don't have too" Baden-Württemberg groans as he listens to Dakota laughs "I mean I might enjoy seeing you since it have been avhile since ve got to see each other."

"Hey Bro! Is that Dakota you talking? Man, you should just ask him to marry you!" a voice in the background shout as others laugh. "Dakota, sorry about that," he sighs as he laughs harder again. He has always tried to hang out with him, but it was hard since all of his siblings and some of his cousins seem to hate him for some strange reasons."Can't wait to see you vhenever you come get us."

"Well, I'll try to be there by um... What time is it there?" Dakota laugh again for forgetting about the time zones in the US. "Never mind. I'll be there as soon as I get off the phone."

"Bye."

"Good-bye, see you soon."

"Yeah," he hangs up as all of his siblings stare at him with mischief. He brushes his blonde hair out of his blue eyes, Baden sigh as he shook his head at his siblings. "Don't you plan on anything to do with Dakota and me, since we are just buds."

"Sure you can." A boy around 17 swats at him with his book as Baden-Württemberg glares at him. His long white hair swishing as he dances around his sibling. His green eyes seem to glistening with humor as he pinches his brother's check. "Who can help you, but awesome me! Hamburg, the best State in Germany!"

"I wonder if Montana got any bigger." Berlin looks at Bremen with his deep, blue eyes sweetly as he licks his lollipop. His blonde hair seems to stick upwards, trying to defy gravity as he giggles to himself creeping Bremen out.

"Are you two dating?" Bremen sighs as she flicks the drool from her older brother, Saarland sleeping on her shoulder.

"Nein, I just like looking at her boobs." Berlin smirks as Bremen sighs with disgust as he licks her hand.

"You just like dad and his 'books'." She ducks as their father swipes at their heads.

"Hey I heard that!" Germany yells as they ran away from their father laughing.

"Vee! It's so cool that America's boss wants the all of the countries children to learn their history, and so much with all of the other states." Italy hug Germany as he blush from the contact.

"Love birds are hugging!" a boy about 12 with green eyes and short choppy, brown hair yells. The curl on top of his head bounces he jumps up and down. "Marche! Do you have a camera? Hungry would love to get this action!"

A girl about 16 sighs as she pulls out her camera handing it to her sibling. He smiles at her and skips a head. She shakes her heads as her light brown hair falls into her hazel eyes. "Don't break it, Veneto! It was a costly camera from Uncle Romano!"

"So what are you teaching, Doitsu?" Italy kisses Germany's check as he stares at his children talking photos. "Vee! No pictures for Aunty Hungry! You all should know better!"

"Ah!" all 20 voices rang out as the German States laugh excluding Baden as he watches for Dakota's car, or was he bringing a bus since all of the countries children were in the US. Oh how he love to see his sliver-white hair shifting in the wind as he stares into his eyes with his icy violet-blue eyes that seem to stare into your soul. Hoping this year would be the year that he gets to ask him out if her siblings let him.

* * *

Author Note: Help! I need help with names for the states! Please either PM or write a review if you want a name for the State of US, or other nation. Thank you! :)


	2. AN

I'm sorry to do this but I'm putting this story on pause for I can have time to rethin this story to rewrite it to the I want it to turn out. Sorry about the wait...so please be wait a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lakota, I'm heading to the airport with Mon to pick everyone up," Dakota shouts from their closet. "I think am I dressing neutral today."

"Don't kiss Baden near Mon, she'll fangirl over you two." Lakota mumbles as he smirks. "Don't even dare to ask him out."

"Oh shut up bro." Dakota flick him off before heading out of their room. They wipe off their black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Their short sliver bangs flip into their eyes as a beanie was put onto their head when a pair of boobs touch their back. "Mon, you ready?"

"Of course sib, you driving the blue one, or red bus?" Mon twirls her bangs around her finger. Leaning against the wall as her cowboy boots scoff the wooden floor.

"I'll drive blue, you'll get the red," they toss the keys at her before walking down the hall. "You told dad that we're leaving?"

"Yeah, he said to drop everyone at the family hotel." Mon digs into her pocket to pull out lists of all the people going to school. She hands it to them before walking ahead of Dakota. "Do you like Baden?"

Dakota pauses with a frown before they thought about that question. "I'm not sure, sis. I mean so many things has change. I'm not the same girl he fall in love with on that day. It's been months since I seen him, and what if he doesn't recognize me since I cut my hair. I dress like a girl and a boy. I'm genderfluid!"

"Sib, I'm sorry for getting you work up on," Mon hugs her sibling tight as they hold hands out the door.

* * *

"Otets, how long before comes to get us," a tall, broad boy glances up towards a tall man with silver-blonde and violet eyes. He watches as his father's scarf blows in the wind.

"Not now Moscow, I'm talking to my boss.'" Russia hisses as he glares at his son coldly. He points towards a group of teens."Go by your siblings and behave."

"Da otets," Moscow walks over to his siblings sad as his silver-white hair shifts into his violet eyes like his father. He pause quickly when he feels his phone vibrates in his tan trench coat. Pulling out his iPhone to notice a message from D.C.

FreedomEagle1775: Hey! ;)

ColdGeneral1147: Da :(

FreedomEagle1775: What's wrong Mos?

ColdGeneral1147: Otets found out about us.

FreedomEagle1775: How? O.O

ColdGeneral1147: Beijing

FreedomEagle1775: Shit, I'm guessing Russia is giving you the cold shoulder.

ColdGeneral1147: Worse, he wants to me to break up with you. He doesn't want his boss knowing his country's son is gay.

Moscow quickly hides the phone when his father stomps over. He tries to escape into his siblings when he was thrown to the ground. Moan slight as he glances into the angry in his father eyes before handing his phone over.

"Text that...that mistake of an American were you. Now you have to escort when we arrive to the hotel by one of your younger sibling, da?" Russia hiss as he crushes his son's phone into a ball. He dumps the ball on to Moscow' s chest before walking towards China.

Moscow covers his face as tears stream silently. His heart breaks as he hears engines roar near him. He was going to miss kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

So guess whose back from writer's block!? I am! This story is going to be a bit different then I planned but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
